eastendersfandomcom-20200215-history
Episode 5737 (6 July 2018)
Synopsis Kush, Umar, Darius, Arshad and Mariam all pray to Allah, wishing Shakil an easy journey into his new life. Masood comforts Kush and reminds him that everyone will be there for him at the funeral. Kush walks out of Masood's house and sees Jay walking across the Square, Kush tells Jay he's received a call from his florist telling him that they cancelled all the flowers. Jay tells Kush that it was Carmel who cancelled everything, assuming that Kush already knew. Kush is surprised to hear this and asks Jay what Carmel said; Jay tells him that Carmel does not want anyone at the funeral other than herself. Tiffany and Bernadette walk over to Kush and ask if some of Shakil's mates can talk about him at the funeral. Kush agrees to see what he can do. He visits Carmel who is applying make-up ready for the funeral. He tries to talk Carmel around and let him, Darius and Umar to the funeral. Carmel does not listen and Kush begs her to let everyone be at the funeral, so she tells him that he can have it his way, but she will not be attending the funeral. The episode then breaks away to some of the parents whose sons were victims of knife crime. They talk about the pain they experienced upon learning that their children had died. Jack stares at the hearse. Kat asks Jack if he is okay, he says he is and walks off. Kat tells Hayley she cannot attend the funeral in the casual clothing she is wearing, and tells her to get changed. Kush tries to phone Carmel to see where she is, but it goes to an automated voicemail. Denise tells Kush she will go searching for Carmel. The episode then breaks away again to more parents whose sons were victims of knife crime. They talk about the heartbreak they faced saying goodbye to their children. Denise has had no luck finding Carmel. She tells Kush to head off to the church and she will continue to look for her. The residents begin to get ready to head off to the church. The episode then breaks away to more parents whose sons were victims of knife crime. They talk about how knife crime changed their and their families lives. The residents arrive at the church. Darius and Umar question Kush about where Carmel is. Kush explains to them the situation and that Carmel is missing, with Denise still looking for her. Keegan arrives at the church and Kush pulls him and Bex to one side. He asks them to say a few words about Shakil whilst Denise tries to find Carmel. The episode then breaks away to more parents whose sons were victims of knife crime. They talk about how they did not want to believe that their sons were dead, and how they tried to cope with the situation. Denise finds Carmel and convinces her to attend her son's funeral. Carmel is reluctant to go but when Denise asks Carmel to give her one good reason why she should not be at the funeral, Carmel realises she needs to be there. They head over to the church, where Keegan is finishing off talking about the fun times he and Shakil had at school together. The episode then breaks away to parents whose sons were victims of knife crime. They talk about the implications of carrying a knife. Carmel makes it to the funeral just as Reverend Irene begins her service. She tells the mourners in the funeral to remember Shakil whenever they can, and to give the stories meaning. The coffin is then lifted and walked out of the church, as the hymn "Abide with Me" is played. Shakil's coffin is laid to the ground, as real-life family members surround the grave, holding pictures of family members they have lost to knife crime. The camera then raises over the church, and the screen fades to black, as a reporter talks about the increasing number of death by knives and family members talk over the credits about the law surrounding knife crime must change, as young people are dying for nothing. Credits Main cast *Carmel Kazemi - Bonnie Langford *Kush Kazemi - Davood Ghadami *Denise Fox - Diane Parish *Keegan Baker - Zack Morris *Jay Brown - Jamie Borthwick *Bex Fowler - Jasmine Armfield *Arshad Ahmed - Madhav Sharma *Mariam Ahmed - Indira Joshi *Bernadette Taylor - Clair Norris *Tiffany Butcher - Maisie Smith *Kat Moon - Jessie Wallace *Karen Taylor - Lorraine Stanley *Jean Slater - Gillian Wright *Stacey Fowler - Lacey Turner *Hayley Slater - Kate Jarvis *Mo Harris - Laila Morse *Keanu Taylor - Danny Walters *Louise Mitchell - Tilly Keeper *Donna Yates - Lisa Hammond *Masood Ahmed - Nitin Ganatra *Jack Branning - Scott Maslen *Hunter Owen - Charlie Winter *Kim Fox-Hubbard - Tameka Empson *Sharon Mitchell - Letitia Dean *Ian Beale - Adam Woodyatt *Kathy Beale - Gillian Taylforth *Sonia Fowler - Natalie Cassidy *Martin Fowler - James Bye *Billy Mitchell - Perry Fenwick *Ted Murray - Christopher Timothy *Patrick Trueman - Rudolph Walker *Robbie Jackson - Dean Gaffney Recurring and guest cast *Darius Kazemi - Ash Rizi *Umar Kazemi - Selva Rasalingam *Reverend Irene Mills - Melanie Kilburn *Shrimpy - Ben Champniss *Dennis Rickman - Bleu Landau Gallery EastEnders Credits (6 July 2018).jpg|Credits (6 July 2018) Episode 5737 Promo (6 July 2018).jpg|Episode 5737 Promo (6 July 2018) Category:Episode Category:2018 Episodes Category:Episodes outside of broadcast patterns